deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Dismemberment or trauma?
With the addition of weapons such as the seeker rifle and javelin gun I've been wondering if total dismemberment is the only means of killing a Necromorph. Shooting center mass with either weapon (upgraded of course) will bring most Necromoprh forms down for good. So that begs the question, "Do you really have to dismember a Necromorph or simply inflict a severe amount of bodily trauma?" Both, if in large enough quantities. Severing a limb causes significant trauma, much more than a single bullet wound. However, the seeker rifle and the javelin gun fire very large caliber projectiles. The .50 browning cartridge can sever a human body in two at the torso, those weapons probably work in the same way. --Unclekulikov 08:18, February 23, 2011 (UTC) : I'm sorry, you have no clue what you're talking about. A .50 calibre BMG round doesn't' '''even possess enough kinetic enery to KNOCK a human being over (nor do most of the world's most common cartridges), let alone split a human body into two halves at the torso, which is the most dense part anatomically speaking. You've been watching far too many movies. There are numerous recorded instances of combatants being hit by even larger calibre munitions from anti-material rifles (12.7mm/14.5mm) or even aircraft autocannons or CAS such (20mm/30mm) and surviving. Shock, pain, sudden decreases in blood pressure and loss of conciousness cause a person struck by penetrating rounds, to fall or otherwise lose their orientation. There was a recorded case in the Battle of Mogadishu (1993) where a US Ranger (PFC Kowalewski) was physically' 'impaled' '''by an RPG round at close range that failed to detonate, and he was not split into two. A more recent example occured in Afghanistan in 2006 when Specialist Channing Moss was impaled by an RPG round that lodged into his abodmen and amazingly he survived the ordeal. FYI, RPG warheads have a maximum velocity of roughly Mach 1 and weigh around 4kg. : Physically tearing a human body into two requires far more kinetic energy and surface area than any known catridge possesses, even those rounds (i.e. hollow-point) specifically designed to maim and perforate human skin. : 18:42, January 17, 2012 (UTC) As Uncle stated, they probably have the strength to severe the body parts by sheer force alone, and I like to think that the alt fire of the javelin gun inflicts fire damage to the limbs which causes them to fall off. I also think that the seeker rifle and Javelin gun were put in by Visceral to make dismembermant of necromorphs a less tedious task. DarkSin16 23:47, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :And we should remember that severing a limb causes incredible trauma in of itself. Severing a limb just causes a larger amount of trauma than standard, modern military weapons are prepared to deliver. Something about wounding, instead of balls against a rock and a wall destruction. --Unclekulikov 09:31, February 25, 2011 (UTC) There is no better way to kill a Necromorph than to give it such pleasure it supersaturates itself with dopamine, causing a fatal aneurysm. --LBCCCP 05:49, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I hope you aren't referring to sexual pleasure. I don't even know where to find the skills to pay those bills... --Unclekulikov 06:58, February 26, 2011 (UTC)